


Treated Like You Should Be

by Descriptor3000



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descriptor3000/pseuds/Descriptor3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat still has problems sleeping and John tries to fix it...<br/>A short little thing written late at night when I myself am rather sleepy -_-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treated Like You Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to this lovely song as I wrote this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35TtZDnNAFg

              In the night, Karkat woke up. The room glowed with a cold light, emanating from the husktop by the door. Sleep, though it no longer utterly terrified him, was hard to come by. Lack of sopor made it impossible to find and lingering fear stole back what little he could grasp. His eyes were fixed upon the metal ceiling: frigid steel made icy with the white-blue light. Taps from the trackpad were barely audible, while a slight clacking from the keyboard served to punctuate the silence. He had no idea what time it was though the period they had set for regular sleeping hours blanketed the lab with calm. He shifted and rolled to face the source of the light and faraway sounds. The hornless silhouette of a boy sat on the chair, alternately clicking through pages on a website and opening a chat box filled with green and blue text.  
              John's fingers rested on the keyboard as he read the newest message. The light struck his face, highlighted his still boyish jawline, streaking his dark hair with white and glinting off the square glasses resting upon his face. He pushed them up, then, and the light over his face shifted as he broke out into a grin. He laughed quietly, nothing more than a snort, and typed a line back, his fingers ghosting over the keys like they hardly existed. The blankets were shoved around Karkat's face as if he were trying to camouflage himself as he watched over John. Another message and another smile. Karkat sighed and stretched. John peeked over his shoulder at the once sleeping troll. "Sorry!" he half whispered across the room. "Did I wake you up?" Karkat shook his head and nestled further into the blankets. John exhaled and his shoulders released their tension. He gave a quick stretch, bending from side to side. "All the same, I guess I should be headed to bed too."  
              He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I didn't even realize how sleepy I was..." he said to himself. Karkat watched as the human typed one more line, received another and exchanged goodbyes with his sister. He closed down the husktop and stood in the dim light of what little could filter under the door. With another good stretch and a reach down to his toes, he straightened himself and yawned, trudging to the pile of blankets on the floor which served as his bed. It wasn't always the best job, watching over the high-strung troll has he slept, but John didn't mind. He cared for Karkat because what else is a dedicated friendleader to do? Keeping a fellow palhoncho's mental state in check and guarding for terrifying visions of horrorterrors was the least he could do. Karkat was the only one who still saw the horrorterrors as well, horrifying. Everyone was desperate for him to get some sleep so John was only glad to help the team out.  
             There was a shuffling from Karkat as John huffed down into the pile and removed his glasses to be placed carefully on the floor. He began to sort out his sleeping arrangement when Karkat made a little commotion. "Here," he grumbled, muffled by the blankets over his face. "Sleep. Your pile is shitty." He turned over to face the wall that he was squished up against, leaving an unoccupied space on the bed. John paused and looked over before his face broke out into his perpetually genuine smile. He lifted the bedding pile off of himself and climbed onto the thin mattress, pulling the sheets over. It was warm underneath, invitingly so. John snuggled down beneath the thick blankets, pressing his back against that of the wiry figure next to him.   
"Thanks." he offered quietly. "Goodnight, Karkat." The troll said nothing but shuffled towards John, sharing in the heat of another.

               It was night. Sleep was hard to come by. At least, it used to be.


End file.
